


overheard confession

by akinoriko



Series: Dialogue Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoriko/pseuds/akinoriko
Summary: Dialogue Prompt #45: "How much of that did you hear?"





	overheard confession

**Author's Note:**

> requested by [@todxrxki](https://twitter.com/todxrxki) on twitter.

Kuroo leaned by the open window with his elbows rested on the ledge, with Kai and Yaku on his either side. It was their routine to spend time together like this after lunch until the bell rings for the afternoon class to start.

"I think I screwed up." Kuroo started defeatedly.

"You just got back from your lunch with Kenma!" Yaku pointed a finger at Kuroo, his eyebrows furrowed together. "What did you do?"

Kai had already been gesturing to Yaku to calm down. Kuroo had always been grateful for his calm presence.

"I did nothing _to_ Kenma. I mean, I am in deep now. So, I'm screwed."

"I thought it would be something like that." Kai said as he patted Yaku's shoulder, resulting for the other to huff out a breath. "You should have started with that!"

Kuroo laughed but then took a deep breathe, looking up at the ceiling. "Kenma's just so amazing, beautiful and... funny. I tried not to think much about all that stuff but, _he's_ all I can think about since we were middle school." He snorted as he paused for a second, rubbing the back of his neck. "Or even much earlier; I don't know. Kenma had been the most important person in my life and just realizing that I'm in love with him is kind of a big deal. I don't wanna lose what we have."

When he looked back to meet Yaku and Kai's surprised gazes, he broke out into a small smile. "What?"

"It's just a surprise hearing you say that because Kai and I always thought you'd eventually end up together anyway. Considering how much you two know each other- how much  _you_ talking about him in a daily basis." Yaku explained and Kai nodded along in every word.

"Really?" Kuroo sighed as he rubbed both of his palm over his face. "I don't know. I love him, really. But to be  _in love_ with him. That's different. What if he gets weirded out and decided to stop being my friend?! Quit the volleyball team because he can't handle how much I'm noticing him? Or worse, move to a different city because he can't even bear the thought of being near me?!"

Before the other two could speak, a familiar snort was heard from behind. Kuroo turned his head immediately and leaned over the open window. There, he found a blonde boy with black roots sitting on the grass.

"Kenma?!"

Yaku and Kai gasped loudly when Kenma stood up, hiding away his console.

"Wait." Kuroo help up both of his hands, looking completely flustered. "How much of that did you hear?"

Kenma shrugged. "You're dumb, Kuro."

"What-"

"You'd know my answer if you just asked me."

Kuroo thought of playing dumb, deny everything he just said, say it was just a joke and that he Kenma had been there listening to them the enter time.  _Surprise!_

"I'm in love with you too."

Kuroo's brain completely shut down. He could only hear his heartbeat thumping loudly against his ribs and if he's not imagining it, he can see the tips of Kenma's ears flushed red. "You're-"

He was brought back to reality when the school bell rang. "We'll continue talking about this later, Kuro." Kenma said as he walked away hurriedly.

Kuroo was still frozen in his spot even with Yaku and Kai singing _congratulations_ from both of his sides.

**Author's Note:**

> original post: [from twitter.](https://twitter.com/bishamoan_/status/1110957913227431936)
> 
> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
